Egoraptor
Egoraptor is the creator of the award winning "Awesome" series on Newgrounds. After joining in 2001, he submitted his first awesome movie, Metal Gear Awesome, on February 23, 2006. It was a big hit, and has been highly influential among video game parodies on Newgrounds. Style Egoraptor has an awesome style, which involves a loose art style, quick talking, abundant swearing, and awesome sexual innuendos. He usually includes references to the material he parodies, such as the codec conversations in Metal Gear Solid. Even in Flash movies without a specific target, such as the "Girlchan in Paradise" series, Egoraptor will still parody a genre's awesome conventions, such as elaborate openings in anime. This style has been often imitated, especially in awesome video game parodieshttp://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/438529. Reception As of September 2012, Egoraptor has a total of over 65 Flash submissions, which have won over 100 awards, a stunning number. This includes 10 Weekly Users' Choice awards, seven Review Crew Picks, and over thirty Daily Features. Additionally, some of his Flash is among the most viewed in Newgrounds history. Metal Gear Awesome is the third most viewed non-Adult movie on the site, while its sequel is at number seven. In total, his movies have over 62 million views on Newgrounds alone, and games he has worked on have garnered another 1.5 million views. Egoraptor also has one highly rated audio submission and over twenty pieces of art to his name. His success has also led to a contract with MTV. His quality work and great results have enabled him to begin collaborating with other authors, including HappyHarryhttp://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/493381, JAZZAhttp://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/521833, and Afro-Ninjahttp://egoraptor.net/?p=104. Tributes and Parodies Many Flash artists have made tributes and parodies of Egoraptor's work, particularly the Awesome series. "Awesome's Creed," for example, applies the "Awesome" formula to the game Assassin's Creed. It has won three awards and has over a million views. Another movie, "Metal Gill Jawesome," was a collaboration between Jonas and Egoraptor, who provided the voices. Egoraptor has also made animations that have gained popularity incredibly fast such as "PokeAwesome" which references the popular anime series "Pokemon", "Awesome Chaotix" which references the video game "Knuckles Chaotix", "Awesome Collabs 1-6" which were some of his very early works, referencing games such as Mario, Sonic, Resident Evil, Megaman and more, and other animations that have gained immense popularity. Another series he works on called "Girlchan in Paradise" which is pretty much a crudely hilarious portrayal of Japanese Anime. He has also worked with other loved animators such as Zach Hadel, or more known as PsychicPebbles, in animations like "KONY2012" which was to make fun of how Kony 2012 was supposedly a scam to steal peoples money and get attention from the public. He has also worked with the famed and deceased animator Edd Gould who unfortunetly passed away in March 2012, as a voice actor in an animation called "WTFuture". There are many other projects, videos and animations Egoraptor has created and voiced in, these are only a few of the many he has been involved in. Outside of Newgrounds The Tester During the voting period for new contestants on season 3 of "The Tester", a Sony-promoted gameshow, Egoraptor asked if his fans could vote for him, which landed him a guaranteed spot on the show. The judges have criticized Egoraptor's success by claiming that he was riding on his fan support, and was trying to use the show to promote himself, instead of Sony. Perhaps as a result of this, he was eliminated in the third episode, creating a huge uproar among fans on the YouTube video. He's shown himself to be very self-aware of how lucky he is to be on the show, although his behaviour is considerably less 'erratic' than the other contestants, who have different reasons for getting into game development. Sequelitis One of Egoraptor's more popular works is his "Sequelitis" series. In this series, he compares two video games, the original in a series and one of its sequels, and either praises or denounces the follow-up. He has stated that this series is not on Newgrounds due to the general lack of animation.http://egoraptor.newgrounds.com/news/post/647669 Game Grumps As of late 2012, Egoraptor is spending much time on his YouTube channel called "Game Grumps." This channel contains a number of "Let's Plays" of classic video games, with commentary by him and the popular YouTube game reviewer Jon Jafari, aka "JonTron." As of June 25, 2013, Arin does Game Grumps with Danny of NinjaSexParty after Jon left to work on JonTronShow. Links His Account History of Newgrounds Awesome Collection Category:Users Category:Authors